leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.113
* Champion rework: |Related = *Release Notes v1.0.0.113 |Prev = V1.0.0.112 |Next = V1.0.0.114 }} New Skins The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, March 21. * * PVP.net V1.31.27 * Made several usability improvements to the Join Custom Game screen. * Private games are now hidden by default. There's a new checkbox to show them. * Made improvements to the Login Queue UI. * Login Music checkbox now saves correctly between sessions. * The player list in the end of game screen will now correctly always show all of your teammates. * The "View Profile" button in personal messages now works correctly. * Fixed several bugs with viewing runepages when a match is found that was causing bad behavior. League of Legends V1.0.0.113 英雄 (Original Stats) * : Nocturne throws a shadow blade which deals damage, leaves a Dusk Trail, and causes champions to leave a Dusk Trail. While on the trail, Nocturne ignores unit collision and has increased Movement Speed and Attack Damage. * : Nocturne empowers his blades, passively gaining attack speed. Activating Shroud of Darkness allows Nocturne to fade into the shadows, creating a magical barrier which blocks a single enemy spell and doubles his passive attack speed if successful. * : Nocturne plants a nightmare into his target's mind, dealing damage each second and fearing the target if they do not get out of range by the end of the duration. * (Ultimate): Nocturne reduces the sight radius of all enemy champions and removes their ally vision in the process. He can then launch himself at a nearby enemy champion. * (Innate): Every 10 seconds, Nocturne's next attack strikes surrounding enemies for physical damage and heals himself for each target hit. Nocturne's physical attacks reduce this cooldown by 1 second. * Adjusted to trigger at 9.5 bonus attack damage and 19.5 ability power to account for rounding. * : initial mana cost reduced to 75 at all ranks from 75/125/175. * Updated all of Anivia's animations to be less frigid. * : attacks to trigger have been reduced to scaling with level from 8 attacks at all levels. * Stats: ** Base health reduced to 440 from 470. ** Base armor reduced to 19 from 21. * : damage reduced to 75/125/175/225/275 from 80/130/180/240/300. * : ** Damage increased to 20/35/50/65/80 from 20/30/40/50/60. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.3 from 0.2. * : ** Damage reduced to 300/475/650 from 300/550/800. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.5 * : mana received on kill has been reduced to 3.25 + (0.25 x level) from 6.5 + (0.5 x level). * Fixed a bug where 's tooltip showed the damage incorrectly at earlier ranks. * : mana cost reduced to 70/75/80/85/90 from 80/85/90/95/100. * : damage reduced to 85/135/185/235/285 from 100/150/200/250/300. * : mana restored while channeling reduced to 30/45/60/75/90 from 40/55/70/85/100. * Stats: ** Base health reduced to 430 from 490. ** Movement speed reduced to 320 from 330. * : ** Damage reduced to 80/130/180/230/280 from 80/135/190/245/300. ** Ability ratio reduced to 0.5 from 1.0. ** Cooldown reduced to 8 from 9. * : damage reduced to 85/135/185 from 90/140/190. * : PVP.net description no longer states it triggers automatically. * : ** Damage reduced to 60/115/170/225/280 from 60/120/180/240/300. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.8. ** Cooldown increased to 6 from 5. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.4. * : damage reduction reduced to 10% from 15%. * : shield strength increased to 60/85/110/135/160 from 50/75/100/125/150. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.75 from 0.85. * : reactivation timer upon taking damage increased to 12 seconds from 8. * : armor scaling decreased to 50% from 70%. * : damage increased to 70/115/160/205/250 from 50/95/140/185/230. * : damage increased to 80/115/150/185/220 from 80/110/140/170/200. * : lifetime increased to 35 seconds from 25. * : ** Initial mana cost changed to 75 at all ranks from 75/125/175. ** Continual mana cost per second changed to 30 at all ranks per second from 30/35/40. ** Casting delay reduced by 50%. * Fixed a bug where Mordekaiser's per-level health, armor, attack speed, damage, and magic resist were lower than intended. * Armor per level decreased to 3.5 from 4.2. * Stats: ** Base health reduced to 507 from 577. ** Base health regeneration per 5 seconds decreased to 7.9 from 8.1. ** Health regeneration per 5 seconds per level reduced to 0.95 from 1.0. * : base shield strength and damage reduced to 100/150/200/250/300 from 110/160/210/260/310. * Fixed a bug where had stopped working. (Rework) * : ** It now deals 14 + (9 x level) from 24 + (12 x level) bonus magic damage. ** It now has a bonus effect that depends on Sona's last song played. * : ** Base damage reduced to 50/100/150/200/250 from 60/110/160/210/260. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.5. ** Mana cost changed to 75 from 65/70/75/80/85. ** Power Chord - Stacatto: Deals double power chord damage. * : ** Base heal increased to 35/70/105/140/175 from 30/55/80/105/130. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.35 from 0.5. ** Mana cost changed to 75 from 65/70/75/80/85. ** Power Chord - Diminuendo: Debuffs the target to deal 20% less damage for 3 seconds. * : ** Mana cost changed to 75 from 65/70/75/80/85. ** Power Chord - Tempo: Slows the target by 25% for 2 seconds. * : ** Cooldown decreased to 140/120/100 from 170/150/130. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.7. * Dance animation has been updated. * : ** Base damage reduced to 90/145/200/260/320 from 100/155/210/270/330. ** Mana cost increased to 70/85/100/115/130 from 60/75/90/105/120. * : ** Base health upon revival increased to 600/850/1100 from 500/750/1000. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 2.0 from 3.0. ** Buff duration reduced to 7 seconds from 10. 物品 * : shield refresh time increased to 45 seconds from 30. * : ** Damage increased to 10 from 9. ** Fixed a bug where it was providing an unintended effect. (It was giving 1 gold per 10) General * Experience: ** When more than 1 champion is sharing experience, 10% extra experience is split among all targets. *** Two champions each gain 55%, up from 50%. *** Three champions each gain 36.7%, up from 33.3%. *** Four champions each gain 27.5%, up from 25%. *** Five champions each gain 22%, up from 20%. * Death timers increased slightly for levels 4-17. * Minions: ** Cannon and super minion turret resistance returned to 50% from 65%. ** Minions now deal 50% damage to turrets from 60%. ** Cannon minions now start spawning every other wave after 35 minutes, increased from 20. * Effects that prevent you from dying will now always occur in a set order. From top to bottom, first is: ** ** ** ** Undocumented Changes 英雄 * Dance animation has been updated. * Classic skin splash art has been updated. * Classic skin splash art has been updated. * has a bigger target indicator. Patch Preview Video Category:补丁说明 de:Patch v.1.0.0.113 en:V1.0.0.113